finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gogo (Final Fantasy VI)
Gogo is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. S/he is a secret character, only found in the World of Ruin, and is a skilled Mimic. Story Gogo lives in the stomach of the Zone Eater on Triangle Island. To obtain him/her, the party must let the Zone Eater eat them, where they can head to the room where Gogo awaits. In the ending, Gogo has to mimic Celes Chere as she presses switches, because they open in a set. When they leave the room, Gogo comically falls into a pit, and is not clearly seen on the Airship. This has led to speculation that s/he, along with Shadow, is killed by the collapsing tower; however, s/he does, in fact, escape in the airship with the rest of the party, though s/he is only visible there for a split-second. Identity Who Gogo is, or why s/he even is in this game is left a mystery to the player. There are several theories as to Gogo's identity, such as being one of several characters whose fates after the Apocalypse are unknown. The closest tie to Gogo`s origins lie with Setzer`s lost love, Daryl. You will find that she crashed the Falcon on a small island in the far north of the world, and although the ship was recovered, Daryl herself was never found; it is quite possible that this is because she was consumed by a Zone Eater. Equipment and Stats Gogo's stats are subpar in every department, and his/her equips are limited as well. S/he can only equip the daggers and rods that Strago and Relm can equip, flails, and mage equipment. In the GBA version Gogo gains the Scorpion Tail. Equipment list Weapons Armor Abilities While Gogo loses in stats and equipment, however, s/he makes up for in abilities. As a Mime, his/her special ability, [[Mimic (Ability)|'Mimic']], allows him/her to copy the most recent action used by an ally. S/he does so without using MP, having to wait for a charge time to occur, or inputting any special commands, using items, or hoping the right Slot combination comes up. This is also the only way an Esper can be summoned more than once per battle, unless you get very lucky with a Magicite shard. Another aspect of Gogo is that, except for Mimic, his/her command options can be chosen by the player. Any command, including Fight and Item, can be given. The only exceptions are Trance/Revert, Pray, Possess, and Shock. If Gogo accompanies the party into Cyan's Soul and has the Fight command assigned into his/her command list, Fight will be replaced with Magitek during the portion of the dungeon where the party rides Magitek Armor; this is the only time Gogo will ever have access to this command. If the Magic command is given to Gogo, s/he has access to all the spells his/her allies within the active party know; Gogo fighting alone will know no spells whatsoever. Also, in order for Gogo to use his/her Desperation Attack, s/he must be given the Fight command. Music Gogo's theme is named for himself/herself. It is the theme played inside the Zone Eater, and it is mixed into the ending. External links *Gogo at Caves of Narshe Category:Final Fantasy VI player characters Category:Secret Characters